Consider the Hands That Write This Letter
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Will gets letters from Hannibal. Hannibal sends love letters and thinks Will isn't getting them. Alana lied to Hannibal and never sent his first letter but told him that Will didn't want more of them. A pissed off orderly decides to send the letters despite Alana's orders to shred them all. Will decides to break Hannibal out when the letters become too sweet. A/N: Murder Husbands!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! The name comes from a poem by the same name, written by Aracelis Girmay.**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"Will has expressed some… displeasure at your attempted correspondence and should you continue this fruitless attempt at attention, he may decide to move across the country."

Hannibal sat at his table. He'd been a good little cannibal. He followed the rules laid out before him, did not speak out against anyone, kept the manipulation to the barest of minimums, and even treated his orderlies and doctors well.

With good behavior he was awarded many privileges. A toilet, a bed, a pillow. They allowed him to have papers and pencils, though they would keep the sharpeners and only sharpened them once a day. He was brought the morning paper and allowed to peruse it at his leisure. They allowed him to take meals with visitors while under careful watch. He was even permitted to write to various people.

Bedelia being one of them, in order to remind her of where he was and that she would never truly be rid of him. Others he claimed were friends. Friends who were just people paid to take the messages he sent them, to others.

While he may have been imprisoned, he was by far not a slouch.

He had three young women who each had a contact. When Hannibal sent them mail, they would place it in a new envelope and send it to where it belonged. Each time, Hannibal would make a call to one of his attorneys and a transaction for the services would go through one of Hannibal's many accounts that the authorities didn't know of.

Alana - dear, sweet Alana who was so brave and so very foolish - thought she had everything. Thought that she had him for the rest of his life.

She allowed him these bare niceties out of pity. And a small about of egotism for herself.

She liked to think herself in power. Hannibal was under her eyes, her heel, in a sense. He had to listen to her, else she jerk the chain around his neck and twist his life into monotony. She reveled in the perceived power she held over his head and Hannibal allowed her to relish it without a word.

Hannibal knew the truth. He was working everything out ahead of time. The Baltimore State Hospital was only a temporary residence. When Will finally came around, he and Hannibal could leave America behind.

Still though, Alana's smug words stung just the slightest.

Will hadn't responded well - not that Hannibal really expected a letter or anything - but his response to Hannibal's friendly gesture was hurtful.

Alana stood before his cage - because that's all it was, a glass cage - looking like the feline who had caught itself the delicious bird. She enjoyed the mental anguish he was going through, even if it wasn't visible on his face.

Alana's survival of her relationship with Hannibal had bred a new person. But not a better one. Alana was just as bloodthirsty as Hannibal was, but as she only targeted her perception of bad people with such thoughts, she assumed that she was better. She wasn't and that was why Hannibal didn't find her embracement of her darker nature to be beautiful or amazing like Will's would be. Because Alana had blinded herself with her own 'goodness'.

Will knew who he was. He didn't deny it, he simply tried to ignore or hide from it. But by no means did Will act as if he was better than Hannibal simply because he had morals that ruined his perception of reality. Will knew he and Hannibal were one in the same. He didn't like the fact, but he accepted it.

Yes, his dear, sweet William was a breath of fresh air. Alana, not so much.

"If you continue to write him letters," said Alana, bringing him from his memory palace. "I will not send them. They will be tossed in the trash. All orderlies will be informed of this."

Hannibal nodded his head once to show understanding.

She would not send any more letters to Will. Hannibal would be unable to convey his feelings now.

Or…

He could convey them and mentally pretend that Will received them and liked them. He knew his WIll well enough to fabricate a reaction from him.

His memory palace Will would adore the letters, while the real Will lived on as if nothing had ever happened. And Hannibal would be spared the denial or repudiation that Will would no doubt spill if he knew how Hannibal really felt.

This in essence… was a blessing in disguise.

Hannibal gave Alana a charming smile. "As you say, Alana."

* * *

Hannibal spent his first letter detailing how much he missed Will. How much he longed to lay eyes on him, like a starving man at a feast for kings.

It had always been easy to be himself with Will and when Hannibal handed the finished product to the young woman who took his mail, he let a sad smile grace his features.

Janet - the orderly - had always been respectful. She would not die when Hannibal left the BSHCI. She addressed him by station and nodded respectfully.

And Hannibal could see the frown on her face as she accepted the letter, flicking a small look in his direction.

"I know what you must do," he said firmly. "It is alright, Janet."

"You don't want to keep it?"

He shook his head, "No. I think it best that the letter leaves the premises. Like a lifted burden."

"Alright, sir."

She was gone a moment later, still frowning.

Hannibal returned to his art, mind reeling with imaginative discussions between he and Will and how Will might react to his message.

* * *

Janet looked around, entering the shredding room which was used for normal papers. She'd been instructed to shred every letter Hannibal Lecter wrote to Will Graham, but it just didn't seem right.

Alana Bloom never said Will Graham wanted the letters to stop, only that he was displeased with them. It wasn't her decision to make and Janet certainly wasn't going to be a part of it.

With an annoyed huff, Janet leaned down just slightly, stuffing the letter in the gap between her breasts. Will Graham would get the letter, one way or another.

* * *

Will saw the envelope resting on his doorstep early morning and picked it up, noticing the curves and loops of the elegant script. Immediately he knew who had sent the letter and drew in a deep breath.

Should he open it?

It had been six months and not once had Hannibal attempted to make contact. Will had assumed that he was waiting for Will to do the work. But apparently not.

He sat at the small table he'd acquired recently and stared at the off-white of the envelope.

Dare he risk it? There would be no turning back. He'd be drawn into Hannibal's world once again if not careful.

But…

Did he really care? Life without Hannibal was boring. Dull.

He tore the side of the envelope and slipped the paper from inside.

 **Dear Will,**

 **The idea of writing to you has been playing heavily on my mind for months now. I was deeply saddened by your negative response to my first letter, but have decided to attempt for your attention once more.**

Will pulled back, frowning. He'd never gotten a letter from Hannibal. What letter?

 **You are like an addiction, dear Will. Everything about you draws me in like a siren's hypnotizing call. I want to bask in your glory and revel in your greatness that is so much like my own, yet so different.**

 **You make me ache in ways that no one else has ever achieved. It's impressive what you have managed to accomplish without even knowing it. For years I was alone due to finding no one who could understand me and for years that hadn't bothered me for I wasn't lonely. Then you walked into my life.**

 **You, with your terribly ill fitting clothing that did not match, horrible aftershave, wandering mind, bright intellect, open heart, and so much more.**

 **It had been a game at first, until I got to know you. Until you _let_ me know you. I saw so much potential in you and I wanted you to stop fearing the beautiful darkness inside you. That piece of you that longed to be set free to express itself.**

 **I wanted all of you to myself, Will. I was selfish with your heart and mind and I wanted everything you are to be mine. So many people held precedence over me in your eyes and I got rid of them one by one.**

 **I am by no means unselfish. I know the kind of person I am and am not ashamed one bit of it. I am a monstrous creation that adores you. The very air you breath gives me life.**

 **Never have I wanted to crawl inside someone and know every last inch of them. To acquaint myself with their minds as _well_ as their bodies and souls. I want to spread you out over a beautiful bed covered in black silk and learn every inch of your skin as I have your frighteningly, gorgeous mind.**

 **These feelings are possessive, bordering on obsessive. I know that some would consider them unhealthy, but I cling to them and to my memory of your face.**

 **In my memory palace, you await me every day. While my recall is nearly perfection, no dream, no vision, no hallucination of you will ever do you justice. You are beauty like no other.**

 **I said I could live in my memory palace should it come to that and indeed I have begun to. Without you here, I am languishing into nothingness.**

 **I simply wish I could say these words to your face without fear of rejection.**

 **I hope your life is better. At least something good will come of mine and the FBI's distance. Perhaps... you will begin a new life… without me.**

 **As a concerned friend, who is most certain these feelings are not of friendship, I bid thee farewell.**

 **Forever Yours,**

 **Hannibal Lecter VIII.**

Will swallowed against the dryness in his throat. That was more than a letter.

It was a confession. Not of love… certainly not. But of something bordering it.

Possession and obsession were strong and Will knew both intimately. Learning of Hannibal's disguise and running off to Europe with Bedelia of all people had annoyed him for reasons unknown at the time.

Now he realized that he was jealous. Hannibal was his and had Will decided where he played without jumping the fence so much, he'd have been the one in hiding with Hannibal.

It ticked him off how possessive he was over a man that had brought him pain and sorrow. And yet so much relief and joy too.

Hannibal was that person that you wanted to hate, but had too many good memories with. That you knew was bad for you but you couldn't help but want more. It was like being allergic to something you find particularly delicious. You know it's good, but it'll kill you if you aren't careful.

Hannibal wasn't holding anything back. He admitted to his feelings and his ambitions regarding Will. Hannibal didn't lie once in that letter, meaning that he was laying every card on the table for Will to see.

But why now?

What was so important about now?

And most of all, what letter did Hannibal send him that Will never received? And who told Hannibal Will had received it and had an offensive response to it?

Will slid the message back into the envelope and got up, slipping it into his underwear drawer for safekeeping. He had to think about this. To think about his next course of action.

Should he send a letter back that was just as deep, filled with confessions, or should he wait? Or ignore it?

He couldn't ignore that. Not after what Hannibal had written.

No. He had a feeling that further letters would be even deeper and Will… kind of wanted to see where it went.

He'd simply wait for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: First is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 _"You want… to own me."_

 _Hannibal sat in his office. Out of the many rooms his memory palace had to offer, this one was one of the few that weren't broken or in need of repair. The clarity was startling and so realistic he could get lost._

 _He and Will sat comfortably, as they used to, discussing Hannibal's letter._

 _"To possess every inch of me," continued Will, a look of pure obsession overcoming his features._

 _"Of course I do," Hannibal admitted freely. "However I want you to come to me of your own accord. There are many things I am Will, a rapist and a molester will never be one of them."_

 _Will smirked, "I know. It would terribly **rude** of you to force your unwanted overtures on me… that is… if they are indeed unwanted."_

 _Hannibal took a steadying breath. "And are they unwanted, Will? Do you truly not ache for me as I ache for you?"_

 _"Dr. Lecter, the aching you inspire within me can't even be **described** ," purred Will, standing from his chair and stalking over to Hannibal's seated form. "Pain… anger… lust. I've come to expect all of them from you, dear doctor."_

 _Will slipped behind Hannibal and the only reason Hannibal wasn't strung tighter than a bow string was because it was his Memory Palace and he had the ultimate control._

 _Will leaned over him and whispered into his ear, causing shivers and goose flesh to burst into view. "I need more than those things, Hannibal. I need so much more. I want you to provide for us. I want you to need me as I need you. I want you to give me your trust and your heart. I want fidelity from you._

 _Tell me, can you ever acquiesce to these requirements?"_

 _~.~O~.~O~.~O~.~O~.~O~.~O~.~_

Hannibal blinked into awareness, allowing himself to return to the present at the sound of the bell. He had a visitor and he could only hope it wasn't Chilton. The man was too cocksure for his own good and insufferable at best, always attempting to ride on the coattails of others for just the brief acknowledgement he so desired.

Whatever being(s) was/were watching over him decided to be merciful. It was not Frederick.

In fact, he was a bit shocked to see his visitor.

Margot Verger stood before him, garbed in a beautiful, shin length, empire waist dress. The shirt was pure black while the bodice was white with black spots. Around her neck was a delicate, black silk scarf, tied carefully and her hair had been pulled into large baloney curls that were clipped back into a loose bun.

"You are looking lovelier than ever, Margot."

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter."

She sat on the provided chaise lounge that Alana preferred to use when she decided that her ego had to be stroked. Margot wasn't there to gloat obviously. She seemed to be troubled about something, fidgeting with the long, billowing sleeves of her dress as she thought her words through.

"I… care about my wife greatly, Dr. Lecter," she began, tone hardening suddenly. "I care about my unborn son more so."

She swallowed, looking away from her twitching fingers to instead stare at the papers in his hands.

"While it's nice to find someone who cares for me, I know that you have her marked and that when you get out of here, she will be one of the many stops on your list."

Margot stood suddenly and approached the glass, looking him in the eye.

"I do not believe you can be reasoned with in regards to her life, but as I and my child have not wronged you personally or deliberately, I would ask that you spare us, should I give you some delicate information I recently came to know of."

Hannibal couldn't help but be interested. Margot was not begging for Alana's life. Her wife was on America's most terrifying serial killer's death list and yet she wasn't even trying to beg for forgiveness or mercy for said wife.

Margot had been controlled her whole life by her brother. Caged when she should have been free. Margot accepted her part in the murder of her brother. She cared not that he died by her hand. Unlike Alana, she didn't bask in a sense of self-greatness and righteousness no matter how well earned it would be in her position. It was a kill that had to be done. Nothing more and nothing less.

Hannibal had stirred the pot and in doing so, had by proxy taken something important from the young woman and Will through his manipulations. He could find it in himself to be merciful, should her information be important enough.

"What use would I have for such information, Margot?"

She smirked lightly, "It won't help you get out of here faster, I'm sorry to say. It won't make you any money. It won't make your reputation better. But… it will relieve some emotional trauma I'm sure you have."

She returned to the lounge, taking up her purse and pulling an envelope from it. She calmly walked over to box and slipped open her side, placing the envelope within and shutting the door. Taking a few steps back, she nodded for him to retrieve the item.

He did so, eyes blown wide.

It was the letter he'd written Will. The first one. Unopened.

"Alana confiscated it and never sent it, Dr. Lecter," said the young woman. "Whatever she told you about Will Graham wanting to move because you started sending him letters, is a lie."

She sighed, "I love her, truly I do, but her egotism is too much. I don't approve of her actions in regards to your love with Will Graham and I refuse to be considered a part of them. I will always choose my child over anyone, Dr. Lecter. Even Alana."

Hannibal gripped the letter tightly, feeling his anger mounting. Alana had _lied_ to him! She lied simply to be a petty bitch and he was not going to have it! His mind was already detailing the various forms of death and torture he could use.

On the brighter side, Will knew nothing about what was going on and therefore, it meant that he never claimed to want the letters to stop or that he would be moving if Hannibal kept sending letters!

It was like one fire had been doused and another been roused just as quickly to take its place.

When he was free, Alana would suffer for the turmoil he'd gone through. She'd gone from being brave to being egotistical.

His eyes fixed on the young woman who was boldly meeting his gaze.

There was Margot too. And the child.

Will… would not condone the murder of a child. Capable of murder though he was, righteous violence was more along his alley and he'd only ever kill people he believed deserved it. A vigilante in a way. He enjoyed the kill but his morals would always affect him. He'd sate his blood lust with the brutal slaughtering of the wicked and delight in their suffering, and Hannibal wouldn't care who it was so long as they did it together.

If Margot could ensure one thing, Hannibal would leave her and the boy alone.

"If you meet with Will and learn how he is doing for me… I promise to spare you and your son my wrath. And I always keep my promises."

Margot's eyes sparkled and she beamed, "Thank you, Dr. Lecter."

Her voice was saturated in relief and Hannibal felt much better about his future plans.

* * *

Will was kind of shocked to see Margot Verger pulling into his driveway one Saturday morning. The young woman was looking much better, much healthier than the last time he saw her.

She was dressed impeccably but gave not a glance at his dog fur covered furniture and plopped right into the provided armchair, taking the glass of whiskey offered to her with a gentle smile.

"What brings you out to Wolf Trap?"

She took a small sip and sighed, "Well, life is much better with Mason gone, thank God. Alana is six months along with our son. Dr. Lecter taught us how to gather Mason's sperm with good use of a cattle prod. As new head of the family, I got to boot everyone else out, saving myself a lot of money. It's good to know that they're suffering for letting Mason do those horrible things."

Will nodded in understanding, "Doing bad things to bad people makes us feel good."

"Dr. Lecter said that to me once," she said shrewdly, eyeing him up and down. "How've you been doing?"

Will sighed, hating when it came to that question in regards to himself. What did he say?

"I've… been doing, I guess."

"Doing what?" she persisted.

Will knocked back his whiskey in one gulp to fortify himself. "Normal stuff. Care for Winston, rest, I published a book on forensic psychology not too long ago and it keeps a steady flow of cash coming in since I don't really use money for anything other than food and dog supplies."

Margot looked around, noting only Winston sitting by the fireplace.

"Where are the others?"

"They'd found good homes while I had… vacationed in Europe. But Winston was the only one to return."

It had hurt a bit, but Will was grateful that Winston had stayed with him. He needed the companionship of someone who wasn't human. Someone who actually wanted Will's love and presence and thought only to return the sentiments exactly.

"How's Alana doing?" he asked, hoping to change the subject from heavy material.

By the look on Margot's face, the subject did not lighten up at all. She sighed and also slung back her liquor, bracing herself quite obviously.

"Alana has… interfered in something personal. She… got it in her head that you and Dr. Lecter don't need to correspond and withheld a letter he had addressed to you. She then lied to him and told him that you didn't want any more letters and even threatened to move across the country to avoid him. She then decided that all letters he writes to you will be shredded."

Will's neutral mood plummeted instantly and he was out of his chair, pacing between the front door and the kitchen doorway rapidly.

Alana stole mail, which was a federal offense. She then lied to a serial killer about the man who he was obsessed with. Will was pissed that she was using him and his name to hurt Hannibal. It was petty and atrocious behavior and above all else, _it was rude_.

And most confusing of all is that Hannibal had written a letter and Will had received it, but if Hannibal was under the impression that they were to be shredded and never sent, why still write? And why did Will receive a letter?

Will went to the drawer, pulling out the letter he'd gotten and showed it to Margot.

"I got a letter from Hannibal about a week ago. He confessed a lot of things. Are you sure the letters are being shredded?"

She blinked, "Janet - the orderly in charge of it - said she had taken it to the shredding room."

"But not necessarily that she had shredded it," Will added, eyes bright.

"So then… he doesn't know you received the letter," said Margot, trying to make sense of everything.

"I don't think so. Do you think the Janet woman would be obliging if I asked her about why she didn't shred the letter?"

"Who knows? It doesn't hurt to try though."

Will stood there, vibrating with unknown emotion.

Hannibal had written him a love note and had confessed himself, truly believing that Will didn't know he'd get the letter. That solidified his words as truth and made Will feel… better. Lighter even.

Hannibal cared.

"Are you going to write back?"

Will flushed, "I don't know how to respond to some of the things he wrote in this and I… I wanted to see if he'd send more. You know… to see how much he cared."

"You won't tell him you know?"

"No. I… I want to wait a bit before telling him. While in some parts creepy, the letter is really sweet and it's nice to be confronted with his honesty in regards to his feelings for me. He might clam up if he learns about this too soon."

Margot nodded and Will was relieved that she was respecting his decision.

" _So_ …" he began, "-have any baby names picked out?"

* * *

Margot Verger knew something was going on. Hannibal Lecter was sending love letters to Will Graham, thinking that Will wasn't getting them. Will was getting them alright, but didn't want to reveal that he was. Alana thought the letters were being destroyed when really, Janet the orderly was taking them and sending them anyway.

Margot was the only truly informed person in all of this and through respect and slight guilt over using Will for her own means, she resolved to help him. He wanted to lay low, so she'd stay as close to the ground as possible.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Hannigram fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad people like this fic!**

 **I don't own hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 **Dear Will,**

 **Life in prison is much more dramatic than I had assumed it would be. Between Alana's ever growing ego, Frederick's ever dwindling ego, and the wounded egos of the professionals who 'oversee' me, I feel like my life is being stretched in a multitude of directions.**

 **The only reprieve I ever get is when I close my eyes and find myself transported back to my office. You sit across from me as always, but this time you are assured of who you are. You have embraced your darkness and the amount of primal feelings you evoke within my being are astonishing.**

 **You speak as if you hold all the cards despite the fact that it's my mind. You walk with purpose. That purpose being to drive my libido up the wall. You enjoy watching me squirm under your gaze. The only time I would ever squirm is when you are looking at me like that. Like I'm merely a flight of fancy to you and I must vie for your continued affection and attention.**

 **I crave you, dear Will. I want your eyes on me. Always on me and no one else is worthy of them. If it wouldn't detract from your aesthetic beauty, I'd carve your beautiful, ocean blue eyes out. I'd embalm them and keep them forever, so they could only be mine. So only I would have the pleasure of seeing them and being seen by them.**

 **I want your hands. So many things you can do with those gorgeous hands of yours, Will. I want to see you thread a lure, cast a line, hold a knife to my throat again, clutch at my shoulders while writhing in unabashed pleasure that only I can provide you with. I want to see those fingers wrapped around your cock as you stroke yourself to completion while I worship your needy, little body.**

 **Your skin is so pale I long to cover it with bruises. I want to suck on every inch of you until you are a deep shade of purple all from the ministrations of my mouth. I want everyone to see these markings and know who put them on you and what they mean. I want to leave a collar of bruises around your neck to show the world that you're mine.**

 **Long have I lamented the fact that I was never privileged with seeing you bare, however my imagination is quite the theater. I can speculate but I'm certain this is just one thing that will never do the true you justice.**

 **I do know though, that I wish to spread you out on my kitchen counter and pin you down as I suck your cock long and slow, forcing you to watch the entire time. Forced to witness the debauchery you become acquainted with as I take you apart slowly with my mouth. My very… experienced… mouth, Will. You'll moan wantonly and beg me to fill you, to possess you. You'll want it hard but I will take you softly the first time. So you can feel every inch of me and know who it is that is laying claim to you.**

 **Dear Will, I have claimed your body through scars of my making. I'd love to give you more. You would look so ravishing with my marks gracing your flesh. But only _my_ marks, Will. I will not tolerate anyone else putting their hands on you. I will tear them apart if they attempt to do so. I'll feed you their hearts on a silver platter to prove my adoration if I must.**

 **I've fantasized about covering you in a rich, chocolatey sauce and then lapping until your skin is clean once more. Over and over until I've memorized the flavor of you. And then I'd enjoy defiling that flavor until you tasted of me and only me.**

 **Will, I feel my desires roaring for you. Can it ever be possible that you would desire me as well?**

 **Yours For All Eternity,**

 **Hannibal Lecter VIII.**

Will was a shivering mess by the time he had finished the letter. He certainly knew that if anyone but him had read that, they wouldn't have understood it and would have called Will crazy for being so aroused by it.

Hannibal's pure possessiveness concerning him was breathtaking. It was so nice to be desired so strongly, even if Hannibal's desires minutely seemed creepy. The whole eyeball thing was weird, but Will wouldn't deny how he'd felt the same on some level, or that he understood perfectly.

After coming to grips with his jealousy over Bedelia, Will realized many new revelations about himself where Hannibal Lecter was concerned and in his deepest self, he could freely admit to liking every single one of them.

Hannibal was an addiction. At the risk of sounding cliche and ridiculous like some trashy, teen romance, he was like the best of heroine, meant only for Will. No one else would ever get him the way Will did. And no one else would ever want or understand Will the way Hannibal did.

On another note, the pure, sexual undertones and blatant fantasies were new, not that he minded. Still, the reality that Hannibal Lecter had written the word 'cock' not once but _twice_ , made Will hum in pleasure. He longed to hear such naughty words coming from those lips. Hannibal's accent made everything sound sexual and _oh_ how Will wanted to hear it!

If Hannibal had been aware of Will's knowledge of the letters, this would be considered a fucked up courtship.

 _Murder Husbands._

The words rang through his mind, demanding attention. Freddie Lounds was making money off of a romance that hadn't even begun yet.

Yet.

Yes, he'd meant that word. He wasn't foolish enough to believe otherwise.

He could only hope that he didn't lose all of who he was when he finally relinquished control of his morals.

* * *

Hannibal stared at the daily paper, making note of the rise in familiar kills. It was obvious that a new serial killer was on the loose and Hannibal worried about Will eventually getting involved.

No doubt Jack would use this to guilt trip Will into helping. Will didn't need the interference of the FBI anymore.

According to Margot, Will no longer taught at the Academy. He was living off a small income from writing about his skills as a profiler and what he had learned. Will had distanced himself for a reason. After Hannibal surrendered, he made no move to speak with former acquaintances or friends and kept to himself for the past seven months.

He was doing better and didn't need the added stress of jumping through Jack's hoops. Trying to please a man who was never pleased.

The double doors opened abruptly and Hannibal was confused to see Janet running into the room and looking terrified. Behind her trailed a hurried group of about ten armed officers, three nurses pushing a gurney, and two on site medics.

"Dr. Lecter, one of our interns has a heart murmur, a severe form of coronary heart disease, and an arterial embolism that none of our people can handle. He said he'd hadn't been feeling well today and that we would need to keep an eyes on him. He claimed to have abdominal pains this morning and had vomited once. There was a light fever when he came in but it's gotten worse since then and he collapsed for no apparent reason. According to Dr. Mylar's ultrasound results, his gallbladder ruptured suddenly and he needs immediate care but the convenient hospital is too far away. His name is Gaston and he's our youngest on staff."

She cast a look to the gurney where a young man who looked astonishingly like Will - his heart throbbed out of beat at the revelation - lay, breathing too quickly.

"Dr. Lecter, we don't have the surgical expertise and we're losing him too quickly. With his conditions, no one here knows how to operate under such stress and negative statistics. You've done emergency surgery before, it's written on your records. You know what to do and we need your help," Janet said imploringly, talking as fast as she could while still making her point clear to him.

They played a good game. They knew that Hannibal preferred Janet to everyone else in the hospital and therefore sent her to ask him for help.

Normally Hannibal didn't care… but the boy look like Will. Same hair and scruff as his boy.

"They revoked my license," he murmured, knowing that wasn't much of a point when lives were at stake.

"We can hush it up easily. We're prepared to compromise, just please. He's too young."

Hannibal wasn't foolish enough to try something against ten men holding rifles. He'd help, if only for whatever benefit he'd get out of this.

"I promise to do whatever I can, but I hope you realize that even if I'm successful, the bile will no doubt have spread already and his inevitable treatment may indeed not take."

"It's a risk we're willing to take."

"Then I'm going to need someone to fetch the proper materials and do so quickly."

* * *

His little stint in aiding the young nurse in training had earned him some extra privileges. Alana didn't want the story to get out and Janet argued on Hannibal's behalf. If Alana fired her, she'd tell Freddie Lounds about Alana forcing a psychopathic, serial killer to save other patients, with the word of the staff to back her story up. If Alana did not pay Hannibal back for his work, Janet would _still_ tell Freddie.

Overall, Alana was cowed quite successfully into Janet's plan. Hannibal's only request was better food. Through sheer genius, Hannibal was able to bring his diet back up to speed, not necessarily with his normal fare, but much better than what he was normally served.

This also brought his attention to other matters and he sent off a letter to the young Rita, a Hispanic woman who was his go between to Chiyoh. The FBI knew of Chiyoh and Hannibal couldn't risk her getting caught in the process simply because he was acting too hastily.

He planned to move his plans of escape up six months, now that things had taken a different turn. Chiyoh had to be notified to prepare the villa in Barcelona. Things were going a bit faster than planned but it was better than staying here of all places. Company had been lacking.

* * *

Will gritted his teeth, feeling annoyance bubbling up inside of him. He didn't know how long he'd have to put up with Freddie Lounds but with the way things in his life were going recently, she was pushing him to make sure he'd never have to deal with her again.

Honestly, Will was seriously contemplating gutting her. He had always held a small bit of regret over not actually killing her during his and Hannibal's deadly courtship.

She stalked him, trespassed on private property, and quite frankly, he'd had enough. When he tried to file a lawsuit, his concerns were pushed aside and she was merely fined a thousand dollars for taking a photograph of an unconscious ward of the hospital, posting his near nudity for all of TattleCrime's followers to see.

Not only had Freddie trespassed on various stages of his life, but she'd practically hounded Margot and Alana from what Margot said. Constantly caught on camera trying to sneak into the Verger Estate and being escorted from the premises.

One of Margot's bodyguards had a habit of taking Freddie's camera as punishment so when Will found her taking photos of his house again, he snatched the camera away and refused to return it, much to her horror and annoyance.

She threatened him and he told her to go right ahead with her plans. Her name had already been brought up on charges for multiple accounts of public violence, defacing of public property, violation of rights, obstruction of justice, libel, wiretapping, and so much more.

Conveniently, Margot was able to convince a journalist friend on the Baltimore Sun, to do an article about Freddie and her snooping and how TattleCrime was so pathetic it couldn't even pretend to do things legally or at least not get caught. Records of Freddie's charges were printed for everyone to see and from Will's understanding, Freddie was on thin ice at the Tattler.

No one would miss her. Her last relative died years ago. She had no friends and all the people who she screwed over would be glad to see her gone.

And Will, he just really wanted to kill something!

It was a strange and unexpected sort of feeling. He'd never sat there and decided to kill someone. With Hobbs it was spur of the moment. With Tier it was defensive turned offensive. He enjoyed those kills but hadn't planned them. Technically he had planned to off Hannibal but just couldn't seem to do it no matter what.

Hannibal didn't feel planned no matter how many scenarios Will had gone through. It was probably the case because while he'd convinced himself that he hated the man - he was actually just really very hurt, but who was paying that any mind? - he actually cared a great deal. Will held no love at all for Freddie Lounds however.

She was a pestilence and a lot of lives would be better off without her around. Will's first and foremost of course.

He had to be careful though. He was one of the main people she'd been annoying lately and if she went missing, it would draw attention to him, Margot and Alana, and some guy out in Baltimore.

He'd have to wait for her to fuck up.

Or… he could frame her for a fuck up.

He still had the camera. It'd been three days since the whole fiasco. If he had the camera, he could take invasive photos of himself and other people - sadly it was the only way - and then set her up.

Perfect!

* * *

Hannibal stared at the front page of the paper, frowning intensely at the photo of the ginger haired woman on the front.

Freddie Lounds had been caught once again, trespassing where she oughtn't to be. Her camera, which was found in her handbag, had been revealed to hold hundreds and hundreds of photographs of Will, Margot, Alana, Jack, and several other people.

Half of the photographs were enough for a lawsuit. He could only imagine what she'd done to earn such a high charge. Any invasive photos taken of Will added on another limb she would lose when he was finished with her.

How dare she upset his Will.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLONL. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Will Graham had spent most of his life caged. He always felt constricted, always felt like he was unwanted. Cramped in the unsteadiness of his mind. When he met Hannibal Lecter, that cage was exchanged without his permission, and he was shoved into a golden cage with more room and more chance of expression. And when Hannibal deemed him ready, he unlocked the door.

But…

Unlike Chiyoh and Bedelia who would either fly away immediately or bash themselves against the bars until death, Will did neither. He wasn't expressly looking for a way out of Hannibal's life or realm of influence like they were. He liked Hannibal as a person despite past grievances.

Will had remained in his golden cage, preferring it more than what he would be faced with upon leaving. Leaving his sanctuary meant acceptance of his true nature and once he was gone, that caged would shrivel up and he'd be left to the mercy of the unknown, with only Hannibal to guide him through it all.

But was that really so bad?

Will could admit that he liked killing people. It gave him a high like no other. It was arousing to know that Hannibal managed to fight Jack off twice and got away both times relatively well. He enjoyed his time with Hannibal because there was always so much to do and so much to say.

Letting Hannibal guide him now wouldn't be any worse than when he guided him during the Encephalitis filled year. Hannibal was no longer under some misguided notion of mercy. He wasn't caught up in his own plans for helping Will.

Well meaning behind most of his actions was probably the only reason Will could accept him. Hannibal was as antisocial as Will, but was more shrewd about it. He wasn't used to considering others and how they felt so when he thought up a plan and ended up trashing it because Will became too important to him, he panicked and searched for another.

God forbid the cannibalistic serial killer know what to do when his friend discovers who he is. In a last ditch effort, Hannibal acted the best he could think of without killing Will.

He didn't want Will to suffer, he hadn't been lying about that, but his actions did cause Will to suffer. Hannibal was proud of what Will was becoming despite small regret over the road to getting there.

Hannibal guiding him this time wouldn't be so stressful. In fact, Will was looking forward to relieving his stress very often.

He knew Hannibal was going to break out of his confinement. And judging from his letters, he would come for Will too. But Will wasn't going to laze about until Hannibal graced him with his presence. He had business to take care of.

His chosen weapon was a small switchblade he'd purchased at a random antique shop in Baltimor. No one would connect it to him at least, since all he had were fishing knives.

Will looked up, meeting terrified blue eyes that practically begged for freedom, but he wasn't and idiot. He knew what would happen should he let her go.

No, Freddie was a message as well as a right of passage.

He should have done this months ago.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Will was brought into Quantico with a long list of other people, including Alana and Margot. As Jack was also one of the suspects, Jimmy was heading up the investigation.

Luckily, Will had learned some things and had various accounts for where he was when Freddie was estimated to have been killed. He and Margot had been drinking that day and could back each other up. He also had several receipts. He wasn't playing around with this, he wanted to commit a murder without being caught. He wasn't like Hannibal who had been killing people for at least two decades of experience. He had more shit to work through.

Each and every person was questioned thoroughly and eventually let go, though told not to leave their respective states until the investigation had been dropped or the murderer caught.

Will was pleased with himself and wondered how Hannibal would take the news of Freddie's death.

Will had taken photos of the scene with the woman's own cellphone and rummaged through her email. What kind of person leaves themselves a note on all their passwords? Not that he was complaining as she had managed to leave her account for the Tattler for him to get into.

And right from her own phone, Will posted the photos of the crime and a small message.

He could understand why Hannibal enjoyed displaying his kills so much. It was fun!

And if he stole her Facebook and Twitter passwords, no one would have anything to say if they didn't know.

* * *

Hannibal sat in his cage, eyeing the woman who usually swaggered her way in. This time however, Alana was quiet and she was angry.

"Breaking news, Hannibal."

He merely waited for her to get on with it. He was trying to recreate Will in only a charcoal backdrop and is was much more difficult than he had assumed. Despite near perfect recall, nothing in his mind would ever do his beautiful Will any justice.

Alana was frowning, clutching at the folder in her hands tightly. "It seems, that Freddie Lounds has finally gotten on someone's bad side," she explained, slipping the folder into Hannibal's box.

"And you perhaps… want me to profile this killer?" asked Hannibal, not feeling like it, but interested in learning more about Freddie's demise. He'd had planned to make such a delicious pate from her organs. He could only hope her death was proper for one of such a low station as hers.

He waited for Alana to return to the lounge, before venturing forth and taking the file in hand. He was greeted with what he knew to be screenshots of TattleCrime's main page.

"Within and hour of the post being made, they were already working to take it down. Luckily, several people had posted links on various sites or simply saved the photos to put them elsewhere. The FBI is in a fit and as almost everyone on the BAU are apart of the investigation, it is unlikely that the killer will be caught."

There were five photographs. The first was of Freddie simply unconscious. The second was her dangling from the ceiling of what looked to be a barn, by thick ropes around her wrists. The third was her naked body, cut open and missing organs. The intestines were then wrapped around her throat. There was a stake in her hands, pushed through both palms, pointing toward the ceiling and at the very tip of the point, was her tongue which had obviously been cut off. The fourth photo showed that her mouth had been split on either side in order to better accommodate the size of her heart. Two nails were shoved in her eyes and several large needles sticking out of her body where large gashes had been made, allowing blood to flow.

The final was the rest of her organs, also dangling from the ceiling around her, like a mobile for a young child. Placed inside the empty cavity of the displayed corpse was a bouquet of flowers.

The update was labeled, **Pocketful of Posies**.

A small poem accompanied the post.

 _ **Poor little Freddie, wanted the fame,**_

 _ **But didn't realize she'd entered the game,**_

 _ **And now you all see her for who she is,**_

 _ **Just filth without the right to live.-2MH**_

The killer cut out the tongue and with her hands, speared them as a punishment for what she used her profession to do. Spread lies and rumors. Her quicksilver tongue and dexterous hands were ruined.

In some cultures, the placement of the heart in the mouth could be construed as sexual, but Hannibal knew it wasn't the case here. This person was annoyed with Freddie. Wanted her to suffer for her trespasses against them. She was quite literally 'eating her heart out', with her teeth forcibly clamped down on the red organ.

This could either mean that the offended party was bitter or in pain for her wretched lies. Possibly both.

The nails in her eyes showed defilement. They did not want her to be able to see anything, dead or alive. She spent so long looking for secrets, using those eyes to invade someone's privacy, ruining them was a fitting punishment. She could not look upon grace if there was even any in store for her.

The needles and gashes he couldn't understand, though he could only think of her as a stuck pig with so many covering her flesh. Whatever the meaning, he knew that creator of this piece knew what it meant.

Finally, she had been displayed like children's toy. Something that marked childhood, but the actions that came before weren't those of a child. So... maturation.

He liked it.

"This is quote the feisty murderer you have on your hands," he commented, allowing himself to enjoy the photos a little longer, before placing the file back into the slot.

Alana was still frowning. "We may get some visitors here, who will want to question you about those photos and want a profile. If you do not cooperate alongside me, I will remove every privilege you have here, understand?"

Hannibal's head cocked minutely, "'With you'? You are a suspect as well?"

Her jaw tightened, " _Yes_."

He laughed lowly, enjoying her fidgeting.

"Don't worry, Alana. I will be on my best behavior."

He never promised.

* * *

 **Chiyoh,**

 **Things have changed. Upon reflection of the newest development, I humbly ask that you prepare the villa in Barcelona for two inhabitants.**

 **As always, you know what to do and when.**

 **Hoping you are well,**

 **Hannibal.**

The woman hissed in annoyance but set her glass down anyway. The villa in Barcelona had nothing inside it! She'd have to completely furnish it before he arrived! While she knew his tastes, she did not know Will Graham's all too well.

Boats and dogs from what she could tell. That wasn't enough.

Clothing had to be purchased. The kitchen had to be remodeled for heaven's sake!

With an annoyed huff, she placed a call. Hannibal's extravagant tastes would see one of his hidden accounts flushed out. Oh well. It was his decision to spend so much on luxury.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ayame-san."

Perhaps she could pay Wolf Trap a visit when Will wasn't there. To get some inspiration.

* * *

 **Dear Will,**

 **One thing I detest about solitary confinement is the lack of air conditioning. I reside in a large, glass cage, like an animal at a zoo. I am allowed visitors and if I behave, sometimes I get 'treats'.**

 **Out of the many privileges I have been afforded, relief from the heat isn't one of them. Alana revels in my discomfort and I long to flay her and burn her over an open flame so that I may revel in her own suffering.**

 **Would you fault me for taking my revenge against her? After what she has become? I know your heart reached to Alana for quite some time. I wonder if it still does, or if you've moved on.**

 **If you have, I can only hope that it's me you've moved on to. I did not lead you on, dear Will. I knew exactly what I wanted when I realized you were so important to me that death had to be the final option. Whether you saw my intentions differently doesn't not hide what my intentions are as they are my own and not yours.**

 **We have changed each other, true, but it wasn't because either of us needed to be fixed. A relationship between you and Alana would have never been strong like ours is. You'd constantly be doubting everything, wondering if it was just some ploy she was using in order to 'fix' what she perceived to be wrong with you.**

 **When you came to my home that night, telling me of the kiss you both shared, I was angry. Not just because you had been rather rude at barging in and taking over - though I must confess my company that evening was atrocious so I did not take insult - but because you were losing your emotional control over a kiss. A kiss that I did not bestow.**

 **I had admired Alana. She was a bright pupil. Yet I was walking into unknown territory and I felt threatened by her presence. Bedelia and I spoke at length during our sessions... about friendship. How someone was trying to obtain mine and how I was attempting to court you for yours.**

 **Bedelia has an amount of insight that we don't normally get to see. She immediately understood what I had been looking for in a friend, though I had never considered the option before. Someone to climb my walls and want to stay. 'Someone worthy of my friendship'. It's you, dear Will.**

 **I had set my eyes on you, but I knew how you felt. How you viewed the people around you. My job at the time did not help you look at me too favorably for a while, due to instinctual negative response to psychiatrists no doubt from years of being under their intruding scope.**

 **And then Alana kissed you. It was obvious in how both of you spoke about one another that your fancied each other, but Alana had at the time, been morally dubious. In the context of the situation, I blame her.**

 **You wanted stability and believed wholeheartedly that Alana - who was so kind and sweet and optimistic about everything - was perfect for you. She was nice and she tried to help you when you needed it. You both love dogs and liquor when things get too pressing. Without her degree and your empathy, you could have been a very strong, healthy couple.**

 **My issue stems from the fact that any overtures you made were not turned down instantly. She knew you were attracted and sought a deeper relationship. She should have responded the way you did with me that first morning we shared breakfast. No lingering on feelings and drawing out your longing, a simple 'no' would have sufficed.**

 **It was played out though. She couldn't decide if she wanted you or me. You, the picture of kindness wrapped in a fracturing shell of sanity, or me, the obviously well put together, but assumed lonely friend of hers who could provide a stable relationship and understand her.**

 **While she is attractive, our brief romantic relationship was not done because I wanted it. Very oppositely in fact. I wanted to make you jealous and to punish you for sending Matthew Brown after me instead of coming for me yourself. I wanted to keep her blind to everything, considering she had been somewhat of a friend and a colleague over the years.**

 **Alana Bloom never really interested me the way you do though. At times I found myself annoyed at how much she spoke about you, as if she knew you better than I did. How she always waxed poetic on how you needed help and how she wanted to help you. I knew of your lingering feelings despite how hurt they were. I did not want her to help you.**

 **You were doing so well, Will. She could have set you back. Maybe she did in some way. I however, do not tolerate rudeness and constantly was I working to deter her from one plan or another.**

 **She played your feelings, Will. Whether deliberately or not, you had been strung on and I was aggravated nearly constantly over it. I know you wouldn't want to believe it, but women are quite capable of manipulation and subterfuge and are capable of doing it willingly or accidentally. Alana is no exception to this.**

 **Seeing the person she has become, forced to watch every day as she struts before my cage like some prized peacock, I can see very clearly that she has not become someone new. This person was always inside her and now she feels she's been given sufficient reason to act out her desires.**

 **Even now she's playing a game. Only this time it's done knowingly. Her decision to withhold my mail from you can hurt so many people. She has convinced herself that she possesses some kind of high power and basks in the thought. She neglects to reflect on her decisions and assumes that what she's doing will never be confronted.**

 **I have no respect for those who titillate others under false meaning. Be it romantic or sexual or both. In my eyes, Alana strung you along for far too long and I will be rectifying her errors toward you, dear Will.**

 **I have the perfect plan for her in place. My only hope is that you don't cling to the idea of her anymore. I feel that I may be able to change your mind once we are together again.**

 **Perhaps you can understand some day.**

 **Alana Bloom is not long for this earth. The child will be born and Alana's life will be mine.**

 **How I wish you could join me, my Will.**

 **With Best Regards,**

 **Hannibal Lecter VIII.**

Will ran a tired hand over his face. He never acknowledged it or maybe he just didn't want to, but he had noticed that sometimes it was like he was being led on. But then he didn't want to believe the worst of Alana and would push the thought away.

Now however, reading Hannibal's perception of the events between the two of them, he had to consider it for far longer. With all of her actions as of late, Alana was not doing herself any favors in Will's eyes and Hannibal was already planning her death out.

Had Alana truly led him on, or was Hannibal just too emotionally invested on Will's behalf?

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

The unforgivable heat of August was hellish. Will had bought two air conditioners for the front room and was glad he had chosen to only lived in said room with his dogs. No one wanted to go outside to face the heat. It was so bad he could see the distortions in the air.

Will was suffering even though he had two ACs and a fan. He could only imagine how badly Hannibal was suffering without any relief.

Hannibal wasn't one to complain for he usually found it to be rude, but in the last four letters Will had received, he had mentioned the heat at least twice a letter. Will desperately wanted to get him out of there.

Following behind this desire, was an interest in how Hannibal coped. Did he remove his prison suit? Did he fan himself with his papers? Very unHannibal things to do but would Hannibal actually subsist if he had to?

Winston sat up suddenly, ears cocked upward. He was looking toward the door. It was the most reaction Will had managed to get from him past keeping him wet and laying him in front of the fan to keep him cool.

There was a singular bark and Will realized that someone was coming.

There was no sound of a car, meaning this person was on foot. Tall and thin as he could see through the window. His jaw dropped upon realizing that Chiyoh of all people was walking up his driveway.

He greeted her at the door, "What are you doing here?"

She was calm and collected, regarding him intently as he offered her a chair and a bottle of nearly frozen water. Liquor dehydrated you and in such blistering heat, was not a smart choice of refreshment.

"Hannibal plans to escape his holdings very soon, now that Alana Bloom's pregnancy is nearing its end," said the woman. "He has sent me instructions to prepare one of his estates for two people, however, I do not know what you would prefer."

Will stared for a moment, because he wasn't expecting that of all things.

Still…

"Does Hannibal know you've come to speak to me about this?"

"No. I figured that visiting you would be better than spying on you. You plan to go with him… correct? He is more than just your nakama now. Koibito more likely."

"'Koibito'?" repeated Will, not as well pronounced as she.

"Lover."

His face was already red from the heat, so he was sure she didn't notice his growing embarrassment at her assertion. "We've never gotten to that stage, Chiyoh."

"But you will," she said with finality.

Yes. They would. It was inevitable and sorely desired on both of their parts.

* * *

Margot smiled down at Alana. She'd only gone into labor about an hour ago and it could be from the next few hours to tomorrow before the next Verger baby was born.

She appreciated the lengths Alana was willing to go to to give her what she had always wanted… but along the way, she had changed. It was entirely possible to be sexually attracted to someone but be emotionally repulsed by them.

At the beginning of their relationship, everything was fun. Sneaking around behind Mason's back and overall enjoying each other. But it just seemed that the more she was around Mason, the darker she became.

Margot had met Alana before the fiasco at Dr. Lecter's. The woman was all smiles and optimism. And then she learned of her lover's duplicity and had suffered a traumatic injury. She set her heart on revenge, which was something Margot couldn't fault.

What annoyed her was the pretending that she was better than Mason.

Margot wasn't a child molester and she didn't kill people to feed them to the pigs. But she had killed someone and she was a firm believer in the fact that all sinners were the same. In God's eyes, not one sinner was better than the other and she firmly held to that belief.

She knew killing was wrong, she did it anyway and accepted it. She knew that manipulating people was wrong and she still did it. She knew lying was 'wrong' and so many other things. She embraced what she did and did not hide from her actions with false platitudes and morally dubious excuses to pardon her actions. She did them because she wanted to. It was that simple.

Alana seemed to view herself as entitled to her own actions and it was that attitude that forced Margot to look past their love and to their child. She'd wanted a child for so long and finally she was going to get one. Lovers were superfluous and expendable to an extent, but for Margot, a child was irreplaceable.

She played the concerned lover and to an extent she was. For both Alana and their child. She did love Alana but her death was imminent in the near future, so Margot had to look toward their child. The one that would live.

Until Hannibal came knocking though, Margot could try to make Alana's last days happy ones.

* * *

Hannibal received the news of the newest Verger the same day a warning was put in the papers.

A new serial killer was on the loose, cutting down families and displaying them. They started with the animals and the moved on to the rest, taking them down and then shattering the mirrors in the house and forcing them into the bodies by the eyes and mouths.

Hannibal was minutely interested in this killer. He was quite the interesting boy.

But interests aside, the was not more interesting than Hannibal's boy.

Speaking of Will, he needed to write another letter.

* * *

Will had no idea how things came to be this way. One minute he was simply shopping for the week and the next, he's being thrown across the aisle as a man with a cleft lip prowled toward him.

He did not know the man. Had never even seen him before, but the man knew Will somehow. Something about Will had offended- no it had _worried_ him. Something had him worried and he suddenly attacked. Fight or flight.

Will had seen the recognition in those eyes when they made eye contact over the bathroom cleaner. The man knew him and wanted to snuff him out.

The other customers in the aisle scooted away, someone screaming for the store manager. Will didn't want to cause such a scene in Wegmans as it was the largest store around and no doubt would the story make it to the local news station soon enough.

Will rolled over, pushing himself to his feet and taking off down the aisle, the man giving chase. Grabbing something random off a shelf, Will realized he had one of those cans of foaming bathroom cleaner and decided that he didn't care what happened to the man's eyes, he was going to blind him with the stuff.

Killing someone in public wasn't a smart idea after all.

Will was a cop once upon a time and his stamina was almost exquisite. Now though, after a few years away from the force, he had lost some of his speed, though his stamina was still great.

The stranger had caught up to him easily and Will had to duck under the hands that tried to grab him again. He popped off the lid of the can and turned suddenly, catching the man in the face with its blue contents.

While the man wailed his pain for the store to hear, Will lunged, snapping a hand into his windpipe, effectively cutting off airflow and causing him to choke, hands scrambling from eyes to neck unsure of where they were needed more.

Unrelenting, Will grabbed the nearest arm and twisted, turning himself around and flipping the man over his shoulder, slamming him into the floor and pinning him to the floor with a knee at his back.

There were witnesses and Will looked around to make sure that everyone was a good distance, before rummaging through the man's pockets and pulling out a gun that had a silencer on the end, and three switchblades.

"Someone call the police!" he ordered, aiming the gun at the downed man in case he tried to move.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Will hadn't seen Jack since Hannibal's trial. The man had heard that Will was brought into the Quantico PD and rushed on over. Both Will and Francis Dolarhyde - the man he'd detained in the store - were being held in questioning. Apparently Francis fit the profile of a new serial killer.

When Jack entered the room, his eyes landed on Will first and then slid to Francis. A look of shock passed by his features.

"Will," greeted Jack. "I know you swore to stay away from these things… but I need to know if he's the one who murdered these families."

"No Jack. I don't want to-"

"He killed the animals first!"

Will stopped talking, staring at Jack quietly.

"He killed the animals, usually they were dogs though one family also had a cat."

Devious play on Will's love for dogs. Jack was learning.

Will sighed and accepted the file because God knows Jack wouldn't go anywhere without the latest info on a serial killer, with him.

He reviewed what was known, what Jimmy and Brian had managed to find. He immersed himself into the crime scenes from the various photos provided and allowed himself to enter the psyche of the killer.

Francis Dolarhyde sat still, cuffed to his chair, which was cuffed to the floor and the wall. As Will had been on the defensive, he was afforded much more freedom than the other man. Francis didn't seem worried about an FBI agent being there to see him.

He was staring at Will.

"Why do you destroy these families?" asked Will.

"I don't… destroy them," said Francis, as if speaking was difficult. The small lisp wasn't the problem either. It was as if the words weren't coming quick enough for him to articulate himself. "I… am _changing_ them."

It turned out that Francis Dolarhyde suffered intense species dysphoria, hallucinations, time loss, and several other problems. He did not see what he did as murder or torture. He was trying to inspire a change. Francis was actually mentally ill, much like Georgia Madchen had been. He was the kind of person who _needed_ help.

Will hoped that he would get it.

* * *

 **Dear Will,**

 **I find myself thinking over our shared past and it seems that I have become a bit emotional as of late.**

 **I remember our last discussion and am saddened and hurt all over again. I am not one who admits to my feelings, but as this will never truly reach you, I can for once talk about this without being judged.**

 **Your denial of me hurt more than I let show. In fact, my eyes burned with the need to cry, but I did not wish for you to see me in such a state. I haven't cried from sadness in decades, Will. The occasional opera performance that plucked the heartstrings would get to me, but it hasn't been since Mischa that I cried for sorrow.**

 **Despite your betrayal, I hadn't cried. I turned toward anger. Toward you. Toward myself. The acceptance came not too long after because of all the people to do such a thing to me, it was you. And in the end, I remembered that you attempted to get me to leave before Jack came to my home.**

 **Deep down you regretted what you did and wanted me to be somewhere unreachable instead of seeing me behind bars and being treated like a fool because no one would understand my motives like you can.**

 **I'm not accustomed to being sad, betrayed, or put out. It is difficult to explain when I'm not even certain of them myself.**

 **You rejected me and it was like everything went black. Like nothing made sense and held no meaning anymore. I was deeply reminded of my own humanity and was aggrieved over it.**

 **I wanted you to know where I was. I didn't want you to forget me. I think of you every day, Will. I can't help myself. You are special to me. You are family.**

 **I can only hope that you don't hate me like Alana alluded. I don't want you to hate me.**

 **It hurts. I don't like this odd pain I feel in my chest. It is foreign and doesn't belong here.**

 **Do you miss me, Will?**

 **Missing You,**

 **Hannibal Lecter VIII.**

When allowing this to occur, Will knew that it wasn't possible for all the letters to be happy, or teasing, or downright sexual like that one he'd gotten last Tuesday. Still though, it affected him deeply to read about Hannibal being so sad.

Hannibal wasn't used to these particular emotions and his words seemed so frightened and worried. No tears stains adorned the page but that didn't mean he wasn't overcome. Hannibal had amazing self control after all.

Life was a fickle bitch.

It didn't take Will long to note how boring his life was and how useless he was without Hannibal around. He even considered moving and starting anew somewhere else. But Will wasn't made of money and he actually owned his home. Three stories and four bedrooms and two bathrooms all to himself and he didn't want to leave it.

Now though, Chiyoh was sending over large trucks weekly and they were transporting his belongings to Spain. Most of the front room was gone, save for the bed, Winston's bed, a chair, some books, and a lamp and table. Will didn't need extra belongings when his were just fine, so he and Chiyoh agreed to simply has stuff moved instead of her wasting Hannibal's money on him when she didn't have to.

How would Hannibal react to walk into the home he was thinking about, to find that Will had been in on the renovation? Would he be happy?

Will had put his home up for sale in the middle of nowhere and lowered the price by half of what he paid because where he was going he wouldn't need a lot of money, though he'd keep it just in case.

Will didn't like it when Hannibal was disturbed. He probably should due to their shared past but to hurt Hannibal was to hurt himself. They were of one mind. Two hearts yes, but their minds were in sync.

Gripping his hair in frustration, Will decided that he needed to remind himself of what it was that he felt for Hannibal.

He ended up listening to Christina Aguilera's Hurt on a loop for three hours and cried almost the entire time, because he really had hurt Hannibal with his decisions and the guilt gnawed through his chest to make a home in his heart.

 _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do and I've hurt myself... by hurting you._

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 **Dear Will,**

 **It's been a month since Alana has given birth. This marks the beginning of my escape. The final letter I will ever write to you. Hopefully.**

 **I sincerely hope you don't attack me when I liberate you from your home on Friday. It would be terribly rude. Though the fact that you don't even know that I'm coming will be factored into the equation. I can be lenient, especially with you my dear.**

 **I can't wait to see you. The moment I lay eyes on you again, I will grip you by those ridiculously soft curls and kiss you breathless. Hopefully I'll get a few seconds to relish the moment before you undoubtedly punch me in the jaw. I hope it's the jaw, I have never broken my nose and do not wish to.**

 **I can't wait to see you, dear Will.**

 **All my love,**

 **Hannibal.**

Will quirked a brow at the second to last line. Was that a confession of love? Like really love? Not just obsessive and possessive feelings but genuine adoration that cannot be properly explained? Not that Hollywood romance shit?

As he thought back to all of the other letters, Will realized that Hannibal _did_ love him. Why else would he pour his heart out to a bunch of letters that were supposedly getting shredded?

Hannibal detailed every part of Will's body and personality and how much adored every part. What he'd like to do with each part. Some of those fantasies were very easy on the imagination and Will flushed remembering how his vast imagination had helped him formulate a little time between he and his memory palace Hannibal.

He shivered at the memory and brought himself back to the present. He could totally ignore his erection. He had patience and a strong will.

Hannibal was breaking out of prison on Friday and that gave Will five days. Chiyoh had given him a small phone to call her if he needed as she was in the US until Hannibal was ready to leave.

He had two buyers lined up for the house and decided on the one who could pay immediately. Then he'd just message Chiyoh to get the rest of his things and he could stay in a hotel in Baltimore until he could meet Hannibal.

 **What time on Friday is Hannibal breaking out of the BSHCI?- WG**

 **How do you even know about that?- C**

 **I have my ways.- WG**

 **Noon.- C**

 **Where is he supposed to be bringing me? I've decided to pick him up instead of waiting to be ambushed.- WG**

Chiyoh sent him the address and he nodded, having been to Baltimore enough that he actually knew where to go.

 **I sold the house, you can finish the move now.- WG**

 **On it.- C**

 **Pleasure working with you!- WG**

 **This isn't our last correspondence, I will see you in the future, Will Graham. -C**

With a nod, Will put his cell down and smiled.

* * *

Starting that new account with Chiyoh's help all those weeks ago was a smart idea. Will had slowly begun transferring money over to it so that he didn't raise any suspicions and the most recent transaction went straight to it, leaving him with over one hundred thousand saved up. That was almost the same amount he'd paid for his house.

Winston was taken across the ocean so he'd be there once Will and Hannibal reached Barcelona.

Until Friday, he was staying at a small hotel about ten minutes away from Hannibal's location.

Hannibal was somehow getting himself out of holding at noon, so Will needed transportation. He also wanted to inform Margot that he was moving away so she didn't go visit him and find that he was gone. He'd like to consider her a friend after all and wouldn't put her through the unnecessary struggle to get to Wolf Trap if he wasn't even there.

* * *

Hannibal smiled at Janet as she came to give him his mail.

"Janet," he said conversationally. "I would suggest that you stay home tomorrow. You seem rather ill and I'm sure that coming to work would cause you unnecessary amounts of stress."

He made eye contact and noted that the woman understood his meaning immediately.

She raised a fist to her mouth and gave a body quaking cough, "You're right Dr. Lecter. I've been feeling under the weather lately. I just didn't want anyone to dispose of your mail out of spite."

"I assure you I will be fine for a few days until you recover."

She nodded once, "Okay then."

She left the room hastily and Hannibal smirked. She was a smart cookie and he was proud of that fact. If she stayed home, then she wouldn't be brought up on charges of being his accomplice.

All he had to do now, was wait.

 _~.O.~O~.O.~.O.~.O.~.O.~_

 _Will's lips trialed along his ear, the two of them reclined on the chaise lounge in his memory palace office. Will was wrapped in his arms and Hannibal was savoring the positive contact, knowing he wouldn't get any on the morrow._

 _Will huffed a laugh, "I don't know, Hannibal. I may surprise you. You can't predict me."_

 _"I cannot," admitted the blond, "-but that does not mean that I don't know you. You don't like physical contact and after everything we've been through, I can't expect you to welcome it from me of all people."_

 _Will smirked, running his perfect nose along Hannibal's jaw, an appreciative hum passing his lips. "There is a particular saying about assuming, Dr. Lecter. I'd hate for it to come and bite you on your deliciously sculpted ass," he purred, shoving his hand under Hannibal in order to grab a handful of the doctor's rear._

 _Hannibal shushed him and pinched his outer thigh in punishment, the one thrown casually over his body. "Hush now, darling boy. Foul language has no place between us, my Will."_

 _"Ha! What you wouldn't give to hear me screaming every curse I know while you own my ass. I know your fantasies, Dr. Lecter. After all, I am one of them."_

 _Hannibal could only agree because it was truth. Though vulgarity should not grace anything but their bed… or perhaps, anywhere they graced with their bodies. That would be much better as there was no conceivable way Hannibal was having sex in public. Voyeurism in that way did not interest him in the least._

 _Will shifted in his arms, bring him back to their cuddle._

 _"You should always hold me," said his darling boy. "I never get affection unless it's from a dog. I secretly like being hugged by people I care for. Hug me and you'll win me over faster."_

 _Breathing in the scent of himself and Will from those unruly curls, Hannibal smiled delicately._

 _"I'll take that into consideration."_

 _Anything to get Will to want him. He'd have unlimited time to woo the boy from now on. Hopefully the wooing wouldn't require too much work._

 _He never tried wooing someone like Will and going into these things blind always had a possibility of making a mistake. A. Grave. Mistake._

 _He hoped that he didn't make any errors._

 _He couldn't afford any._

 _~.O.~O~.O.~.O.~.O.~.O.~_

* * *

He didn't feel good about visiting the Verger Estate but knew that it had to be done.

The guards allowed him entrance and escorted him to Margot's dinner table where the little family was enjoying breakfast together. On the other side of the room sat an armed guard and the men who escorted Will stood in the doorway, blocking the only normal exit should he need to be dealt with.

Alana looked gobsmacked to see him but Margot seemed resigned. Liked she was expecting something harsh.

He took the last available seat set at the long table, sitting beside Margot and ignoring Alana.

Their relationship was broken and nothing would ever repair it. He and Margot however, were still on good terms.

"I came to tell you that I'm moving."

Margot's head snapped up, she looked shocked. Like she was expecting some other kind of news.

"And your… pal is aware of this?" she asked, trying to feel out an answer without alerting Alana to Will's plan.

"They will be. Soon. As in right after this."

"I _knew_ Hannibal would chase you away," said Alana, voice accusing.

Will sneered at her, only mildly surprised at his own reaction. "My leaving has nothing to do with him," he lied. "I'm moving in with my boyfriend. I don't see how Hannibal bears any meaning in my move if I haven't even been in contact with him."

 _Or about to_ , but who was really paying that much attention beside he and Chiyoh?

Alana blanched for a moment, before pulling herself together. " _Boyfriend_?" she gaped. "Since when do _you_ date men?"

"Since when did my sexual orientation become your business?" he countered, feeling his annoyance raise.

"And what does this boyfriend look like? Like Hannibal, I'd assume? You're obsessed with him Will, he isn't good for you."

Margot let the two of them glare heatedly at each other. She simply held the small infant in her arms tighter and stared down at her plate.

"First of all, _I'm_ not the one who couldn't decide between two men for nearly a year. _I'm_ not the one who lead both on and turned both away when things got too emotional. _I'm_ not the one who abandoned one of them in favor of the other to use him as a coping mechanism. That was all you, Alana. Mind you, _I_ was right all along and you have permanent hip damage because you refused to listen or see what was right in front of you. He fit the damn profile for God's sake!"

"I didn't want to believe in the wor-"

"And that _darling_ optimism of yours lost more than one person their lives! Hell, Beverly knew me less than you did and yet she _still_ looked into it for me. And she found him out and he disposed of her to save himself. How does that make you look? _Naive_ ," he hissed, already standing in his aggravation.

She looked offended as she should, because the Alana before the tumble out the window, was a pushover and more naive than anyone Will had ever known.

"You let infatuation blind you to the truth. You were and are obsessed with him. You play games with him every day. You act as if you hold this great amount of power over him, threatening to remove anything of interest if he doesn't dance to your tune. You're selfish and self-centered and the arrogance you've gained from being put in charge of the Chesapeake Ripper has swollen your head past manageable standards. Don't come to me crying about how I can't 'let him go' when I'm the one who ignored him and _you're_ the one that feels the need to taunt him every day in hopes of getting a reaction out of him."

Blue eyes widened. "How do you know all of that?" she whispered in horror.

Will fiddled with the knife beside Margot's plate, enjoying the tensing of Alana's shoulders as he did so. Margot was aloof as always, rubbing her child's head soothingly, shushing him rhythmically.

"You know it's illegal to steal someone's mail. And it's rude to then lie to them about the result of said unopened mail," said Will casually, as if he wasn't building up to some great revelation.

Alana paled suddenly, her hands clutched tightly at her cutlery which were still in hand.

"It's just my luck that dear Janet decided that she wasn't playing along with your little power play," he purred, slipping fingers around the handle of the blade, feeling a pulsing urge inside him. He wanted to spill blood. Alana's blood. He'd felt much the same with Freddie, but Alana wasn't his to kill.

But… that didn't mean he couldn't gift-wrap her.

"So Alana, you've been terribly rude. What's to be done about that?" he asked calmly, giving her a dead stare, already planning.

She gasped and everything slowed down. In his mind he knew it was only about three seconds, but it just seemed so much longer than that. When he'd caught Freddie, the same had pretty much happened.

Alana had pushed back in her chair the same moment Will's hand reached out and grabbed the vase in front of him, that nearly blocked his view of the woman. In a flash that he could barely keep up with, he shattered the object across her cheekbone, sending her tumbling to the floor amidst a river of shards, water, and flowers.

When Alana didn't move, Will could feel time returning to normal and he looked around, shocked that he wasn't being attacked for what he did.

"I made a deal with Dr. Lecter," came Margot's steady voice from beside him. "In exchange by Petro's and my life, the security were warned that any day after Alana gave birth, Hannibal Lecter would enter the premises and they were not to give him a struggle. He'd come and go and that was it. I figure you're taking her to him?"

Margot had gamboled her wife's life away for the safety of her child. Will couldn't blame her in the least.

"I've decided to… liberate her," he said cautiously, eyeing the men who seemed so blase about the happenings. Used to drama and danger most likely. Nothing new under the sun to them.

The young woman sighed, "As you will. Will I be seeing you ever again?"

Will shook his head. "Maybe not _seeing_ , but if a letter randomly makes it's way into your post box from a man by the name of Michael DuBois, you'll be pleasantly surprised."

With a small grin, Will rounded the table and grabbed Hannibal's gift. It was a good thing he'd kept his large trench coat on him thanks to colder weather, he'd need to hide her until the right moment.

"You wouldn't happen to have a paralytic, would you?"

Turned out that they did.

* * *

Hannibal had three men under his pay, stealthily placed within the Baltimore State Hospital and exactly at noon, the side door to Hannibal's cage would open along with every other door blocking him from the outside.

One of his people sat in the video room, overseeing all cameras. Cameras set to malfunction at exactly noon.

One infiltrator was set to call all security guards to a part of the prison farthest from his holdings, where a fabricated story about a rowdy prisoner escaping would keep them occupied in time for him to escape.

The last man was in control of all of the doors in the building.

He memorized the way to his cage the first time he was brought to it. He knew how to get out and no one was going to stop him.

He was ready the moment those doors opened and traveled the length of the BSHCI at a swift paced walk. He didn't want to look like he was in too much of a hurry for it could draw attention of nurses and doctors alike.

He simply needed to get out the front door.

He made a brief stop at the secretary's office, startling the woman into shock as he grabbed a pair of scissors from the cup on her desk. The best weapon he had at the moment. He then waved genially and popped from the room before she could compose herself enough to call the authorities.

When Hannibal met the open air of the outside, he breathed a sigh of relief, not caring for the chill in the air. He was free.

He descended the stairs swiftly and came to an abrupt halt when a sleek, black BMW pulled in front of him and the passenger door opened to reveal the person he least expected.

"Going my way?" asked Will Graham from the driver's seat, smirking up at him with an arm resting against the passenger seat headrest.

The blaring sound of an alarm drew his attention and he threw all caution to the four winds, climbing into the vehicle and shutting the door. Will was already pulling out of the parking lot, entering the road and accelerating way past the speed limit... right in the direction of of the port.

"Will?" he couldn't help but ask, feeling overwhelmed and confused.

"I have a surprise for you," said the man who was dressed sharply, eyes on the road. "It's in the back seat."

Turning slightly, Hannibal could see Will's coat which was covering a large lump. He pulled the fabric away, gaping at what was revealed.

Alana Bloom laid unconscious, limp as a well done noodle. Hannibal's mouth was working but his mind and voice decided not to cooperate, leaving him floundering for some kind of response.

There was a throaty chuckle from Will. "There's a bag behind your seat. You need to change, your outfit draws attention."

"Why are you here?" Hannibal finally asked, still confused.

"Well, I don't take kindly to kidnapping as you know and I preferred to be the one picking you up. Chiyoh has everything prepared for our arrival and the boat will be leaving promptly at two so we need to haul ass fast."

"Chiyoh told you."

He watched as Will's face twisted, teeth grinding awkwardly as he shook his head and shrugged. "Technically _you_ told me. Not enough of course so I called her and asked."

"I didn-"

"Look in the glove compartment," Will interrupted. "There's a box of envelopes and I need you to get me one."

Thrown off by the non sequitur, Hannibal popped the latch and grabbed the box of cheap envelopes, reaching in and grabbing one. When he saw the face of it however, his mouth dropped.

It was the first letter he had written to Will, right after Alana had lied to him. The one he thought Will wouldn't receive.

How?

"Janet doesn't like Alana," said Will. "Margot also got fed up with her. The two worked together to get me your letters."

There was a cold feeling in his stomach. He hadn't experienced it often in his life, but he knew the feeling well. Panic. He was panicking because Will had gotten _every one of his letters_. Will read every single one of them! Even the sexual ones!

With shaking hands, he removed all of the other letters, noting that each and every one had been opened and read through, new crinkles in the paper showed multiple use.

"I have to say, I'm a little disappointed," Will voice cut through his emotional tides.

He looked over to the man whose gaze was fixed firmly on the road that flew past them. The needle was set at 100 mph and steadily rising.

"I thought you were going to kiss me breathless when you saw me again."

"Is that… something you'd welcome?" Hannibal asked, trying to keep his voice calm despite the fact that he was shaking and shivering and worrying over the fact that he'd confessed to Will and Will knew all about it!

"I'd welcome all of it," Will smirked. "Especially some of the things you detailed in your second and seventh letters."

Distantly, in the back of his mind, Hannibal could hear his Memory Palace Will crooning, _'I don't know, Hannibal. I may surprise you. You can't predict me.'_.

Will knew.

 _Will knew!_

It was all too much to consider at one time.

"You'll also be glad to know that the villa was finished last week and Chiyoh renovated the kitchen to your exacting standards. I heard something about two island counters, two double door fridges, a normal oven, and a brick oven. It'll be paradise for you." Will cast a glance into the rear view mirror and added, "And you get to break it in almost immediately too!"

Hannibal looked back at Alana, who was still unconscious. "Why are you so…"

"Blase about the fact that you're going to tear her apart and feed her to me?" Will finished with a grin, making a turn on the appropriate exit.

"Yes."

"Because she's changed. Is incredibly rude and I will not tolerate her acting as if she is above me. She still perceives me as some injured foal that needs guidance, but not anymore. Margot could easily tell that I'm fine. She didn't bug me to get help or to leave your memory because you're toxic to my health.

Alana and I argued at Margot's table about how she's more obsessed with you than I am. She tried to play it off, but the facts do not lie."

"Being angry with her is different than accepting that I will kill her, Will."

"Not really," he argued. "I was going to kill her, but remembered what you had written and decided that you deserved to enact judgment as you saw fit. I also... didn't have time to display her like Freddie, before I picked you up."

Hannibal's couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. _'I also didn't have time to display her like Freddie.'_ Will had been the one to kill Freddie Lounds.

"You're the one wh-"

"Yes. She annoyed me, so I taught her a very important lesson. She survived quite a lot of what I did before passing. I'd removed a good portion of her organs before the blood loss hit. Unfortunately, I hadn't made it to the heart yet. I was hoping to make her eat it while still alive but as she was my first victim, she was more like a trial run."

Panic gave way to pure adoration immediately. Hearing Will describe what he did to Freddie Lounds was like winning the Holy Grail. Will had accepted himself some time during Hannibal's incarceration and had embraced his darkness and willingly used it.

"Did you like my display?" asked Will, voice and appearance now incredibly demure compared to his addictive excitement from a moment prior.

A smile blossomed on Hannibal's face, pride welling from deep within him. These emotional fluctuations were some cause for concern but as Will was the source of every single one of them, he couldn't help but cheer.

"Dear Will, I was impressed at your artful tableau."

Will beamed and Hannibal couldn't help but bask in it.

He and Will were together, going to Barcelona where they would live… together.

Where they would murder together.

The panic from the revelation of Will reading his letters had dissipated and seemed so foolish now. Will had admitted to liking the letters and alluded to the fact that he would like Hannibal to act out particular designs from some of the letters. The first was the kiss.

Hannibal wanted to kiss Will and Will wanted him to do it just as he had written.

"We're here," announced Will, parking the car and reaching into the back seat for something. A bag was placed on Hannibal's lap.

"We simply need to get to the boat without drawing too much attention, said Will. "Chiyoh has hired men waiting along the dock so we should be able to make it. Change quickly and don't whine, you have some changes of clothes waiting inside for you."

Will was out of the car then, grabbing something large from the trunk, a red suitcase that reached his waist. He then brought it to the back door and proceeded to heft Alana into it, placing his coat over her and a small bag of toiletries on top.

It was a wheeled suitcase.

Hannibal had never changed in a car before but there was always a first time for everything.

* * *

The boat wasn't too large and Will still loved it. A bedroom below deck and a small bathroom with a shower. Chiyoh's people had supplied a lot of rope for him and Will tied Alana up and set her in the shower stall, locking the bathroom door behind him. The only key was around his neck and he wasn't letting her out until she needed more drugs to stay compliant.

Hannibal had already changed, though he had not put his suit coat on. He merely rolled up his sleeves and stood by as Will lifted the anchor, and untied the boat, giving small nod to the man on the dock who was watching them.

"You can sail?" asked Hannibal, sounding impressed.

"I sailed to Italy to find you."

Will pretended that he didn't see the flush rising in Hannibal's cheeks, deciding to focus on the sails.

* * *

Hannibal had waited until night where the only light they had was the moon. Will was leaning against the railing on the deck, staring off into the darkness, when Hannibal decided to try his luck.

He pressed himself lightly against Will's back, resting his chin on Will's shoulder. The younger man sighed and leaned back into him, making the blond smile.

"Should have done this months ago."

Hannibal hummed, not disagreeing in the least.

"I'm sorry I was stubborn, Hannibal."

"I don't fault you, Will. Sometimes, we do things we think are for our best interests. Mistakes happen. I thought of you every day and our separation was much lighter than it would have been."

"There shouldn't have been a separation at all."

Will shifted and Hannibal pulled away to let him turn around. His boy made eye contact easily and no fear, resentment, or hatred lurked within those ocean like depths.

"I really liked your letters," the brunet said softly, a light flush dusting his cheeks. "They made me feel wanted and cared for. I haven't gotten much of that in my life… so it's nice."

Hannibal's arms moved closer, boxing Will in as Hannibal leaned firmly against him. "I'll lavish you with attention every day for the rest of our lives if you so wish it," he whispered.

Will accepted their close proximity by wrapping arms around Hannibal's shoulders, pressing himself fully against the former doctor.

Hannibal chuckled quietly, earning a confusing look.

"My Memory Palace version of you told me I'd win you over with hugs. I hadn't taken him seriously."

Will grinned, "Dogs are great for affection, but a person to hug me because they want to is appreciated."

While Hannibal had planned a more romantic end to their evening, but Will seemed perfectly fine in his embrace, so he decided to hold off on their consummation until later.

Most likely when they reached land.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done.**

 **How was it? Let me know.**

 **Check out my other fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Hannibal.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Hannibal was completely beside himself with conflicted emotions. On one end he was ecstatic and on the other he was worried. Will was taking everything so calmly and Hannibal was the one on edge and it wasn't something he was used to. He wanted to believe that everything was so simple that they could just flee and no one would be the wiser, but he was still so certain that something bad was going to happen.

So many things to think about.

The biggest being the fact that Will had every single letter Hannibal had sent to him, except for the first which had never been sent to him because of Alana. Alana… who was tied up in the small shower. Alana, who was apparently going to be their first meal when they reached their destination.

The near ten months Hannibal had been imprisoned had borne many new and unsuspected things. Will was a fledgling killer, Hannibal had come to grips with his feelings for Will, Margot willingly bargained her wife's life away, Janet was cunning, and Chiyoh was working behind his back… but in a good way.

He hadn't fallen asleep in the least, not when his mind was working so quickly. Will lay on the bed, right beside him, sleeping as if nothing in his life had gone awry. As if everything was perfectly okay. As if they didn't have a terribly bloodied past between them that they would no doubt have to work through at some point.

How long had this been planned?

Hannibal longed to touch Will but wasn't so certain his advances would be welcomed while Will was unaware. Allowing Hannibal to embrace him while he was awake was one thing, but touching him while unconscious was another. After the things Hannibal had done to him while he was unconscious, he didn't want to push his chances with his precious mongoose.

Still though, he did reach out and run his fingers through the younger man's curls, enjoying the fact that he was currently out of prison, that his plans for escape had worked out, that he'd be able to build a new life in Spain alongside his Will, and that he'd get to grace his new kitchen with Alana's corpse.

It seemed like a boon had been bestowed upon him

Will shifted, a small sound passing his lips, head tipping deeper into Hannibal's palm. It was endearing and Hannibal couldn't stop the smile flitting across his face. His Will was so charming even when he didn't mean to be.

" _Mmmmm_."

Will curled into his side, bringing himself even closer to Hannibal, an arm reaching out to grasp for Hannibal in the darkness. The Ripper's heart pounded at the contact. Will seeking him out even in his sleep. The touch of a fallen angel was like a balm to his soul.

Hannibal allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness, arm wrapped protectively and possessively around Will.

He'd take what he could get, while the gettin' was good at least.

* * *

Will smiled at the sight of Hannibal sleeping in their bed. The man had been wound up the night previous, disbelief fueling his every action. He was calculating and worried and simply unprepared for the storm of Will that had blown back into his life and taken control.

Will had plans. He wanted Hannibal. He wanted the life he could have had with Hannibal. He wanted what only Hannibal could give him. He wanted everything. After so much suffering needlessly, Will was going to get what he wanted one way or another.

He left Hannibal to sleep, because a decent bed for the first time in months would do the man some good. A proper sleep would help him relax.

Will went up to make sure that they were still safe and that nothing was the matter. They'd drifted quite a ways!

He found out that Alana was awake, but extremely tired and most likely weak from lack of food and water. It had been nearly thirty-six hours since she'd eaten and those drugs he'd injected her with had been strong too.

She barely managed a glare in his direction when he shifted her into the corridor so that he could use the bathroom. She was bound, gagged, and getting over the drugs, she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. Also, drowning was of the least comfortable ways to die and Alana certainly wasn't the type to take that route despite wanting her freedom from her captors.

He stuffed her back into the small room and locked the door again, going to find the icebox the boat had been equipped with, thinking of what could be used to breakfast. It was large and certainly fit more than a refrigerator would have, which he knew Hannibal would like.

Judging by distance and how much supplies they had, they could remain at sea for a week if they ate comfortably every day. If they spaced their meals out to maybe only two a day, they'd probably last ten to eleven days.

Luckily, the boat that was in perfect condition, was new, had a good motor, and they'd be able to close the distance soon. Less than seven days definitely.

Will was joined an hour later by Hannibal, who was looking much more comfortable than he did the day previous. He was also dressed in a white, button down and a pair of black slacks, with a black and grey, checkered pullover for added flare. Chiyoh had obviously provided the clothing since Will knew next to nothing about fashion.

Will was munching on a bowl of corn flakes sprinkled with some sugar and chopped strawberries. Nothing too fancy.

Hannibal's nose wrinkled and Will stifled a laugh at how prissy the man could be.

"Don't worry, when we get to Barcelona, you will have free reign of the fully stocked kitchen to do with as you please."

Hannibal - ever the artistic chef - made himself a fruit salad and squeezed a lemon over it to act as dressing. He then sat primly and ate with all the class Will had expected from him.

He adored the small flush dusting Hannibal's cheekbones. How he loved this man!

* * *

Hannibal enjoyed their little talks and the easy camaraderie they were re-building. He loved that Will actually wanted to hold his hand and that he didn't object when Hannibal embraced him, if only to make certain that Will was indeed beside him.

On the third night at sea, Hannibal had still been a little wary of his position with Will and quickly found himself on the receiving end of a fierce glare.

"I have been patient, Lecter, but either you make due on some of your promises or I will be taking control!"

While part of him was very interested in what Will had in mind when he said 'taking control' he also had almost a never ending list of things he wanted to do to his Will and with the explicit permission given, he felt the tension ease from his shoulders and the worry slip away into nothingness.

The air between them became charged as Hannibal fixed his darling boy with a predatory smile. One that conveyed his pride, lust, adoration, and his desire for everything that was Will.

" _Dear Will_ ," purred the cannibal, running his fingers through those curls he now had free reign to touch. "May I?"

He did not specify and Will apparently didn't need him to. The brunet slotted his body against Hannibal's instantly, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "Please, Hannibal?"

A thrill ran down his spine at the sound of Will saying his name. He loved hearing Will say it. He also planned to get Will to say it several times more before the end of the evening, even if he decided that anal intercourse must happen on land.

Still, there were so many things he had planned.

Hannibal's grip tightened, forcing Will's neck to bend backwards in an attempt to alleviate the sharp pain accompanied by the touch. Hannibal had dreamed of Will's pale throat and all the devious things he wished to do to it. And now, he was finally laying claim in the most base way possible.

A nibble turned to a teasing bite, which then became more possessive. More wanting. Will was presenting himself and exposing his most vulnerable area to Hannibal. To a cannibal. Hannibal hadn't expected it to be this arousing when he'd dreamed of Will giving in to him.

The scent was natural here, with no silly aftershave to muck it all up. He had to withhold the urge to nuzzle, because he was claiming at the moment and cuddling could continue later.

Will's own hands were clutching at the back of Hannibal's sweater. "You need to let your hair grow out," the younger man moaned. "You look so sexy when it's mussed and hanging in your eyes. I'll need something to tug on when we fuck."

"Bedroom. _Immediately_."

Will slipped form his grip and gave a coy smirk, heading for the room as Hannibal quickly put the rest of the food away. He caught up a moment later, allowing Will to pull him down to the bed and roll them over. Will had a look in his eyes and Hannibal was curious.

Will's fingers tugged at Hannibal's trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them. "I had always thought you looked good in your suits, despite the plaid and paisley mixture. But what attracted me most were your shoulders and your legs."

And slowly, Will began pulling Hannibal's trousers down, his smile spreading. Hannibal had never consider this when he thoroughly lived out his fantasies of Will. He supposed that he wouldn't have expected such brash actions from Will at all.

Will shot down every assumption Hannibal had ever had of him, when he took the doctor's cock into his mouth in one move. There was no preparation or a pause to steady himself. Will's delicious mouth simply slid all the way down the length, tongue flexing against the foreskin.

That mouth was capable of many things, Hannibal was quite aware. He never consider this to be one of them and _oooh_ Will knew very well what he was doing. Hannibal gave brief thought to slaughtering the ones who gave Will all of his experience, but then Will tongued the dip in his foreskin and he lost almost all coherent thought. All he knew was that the plans he'd thought up for the evening, weren't going to happen.

* * *

The ex-profiler moaned around his mouthful of cock. He'd been wanting to do this for a while and was so glad he decided to take control. Hannibal had gone limp, all sensation and arousal and unable to move because he was so overcome by what Will's mouth was doing to him. _He_ turned Hannibal into this wanton creature and that was the most erotic thing he'd ever realized.

To make oh he-who-had-too-many-facades lose his composure was like a gift. Or a proclamation of Will's skill and power over Hannibal Lecter.

To reward his doctor for such good behavior, Will flexed his tongue a bit, enjoying how Hannibal's thighs tightened in response.

Will could purr. Purr in the sense of making swift vibrations at the back of the throat that came out sounding like a purr. What he did was flatten his tongue in the back and make any kind of noise. Because the tongue was blocking most of the airflow, it muffled the sound and created strong vibrations that filled his entire mouth. He learned how useful of a skill it was, one day back in college.

Taking a deep breath, Will pushed all the way down, taking Hannibal as deep as possible and enjoying the slight discomfort that came from his stretched lips and his throat spreading to contain the tip of Hannibal's cock.

And with that, Will purred.

Hannibal gave a shout of surprise, body arching off the bed as he came and through it all, Will felt smug satisfaction fill him alongside the salty cum.

* * *

Barcelona was a beautiful city and while Hannibal would have loved to explore it once again, he wanted to get Will to their home. Will had surprised him every day this past week and it was time for Hannibal to do the leading.

Hannibal knew where to go and what to say. Once landing on Spanish soil, he was the one in control and he loved the fact that Will put up no fight.

The villa was as he remembered it would be, but the inside had been renovated and looked gorgeous. The kitchen and the pantry were spectacular and the secret room below the pantry was even better. Alana was locked down there for the evening because Hannibal had plans.

Chiyoh left a small note on the fridge, addressed to both of them.

 _You may find the bedroom and ensuite to your liking._

 _Will Graham, as I said, koibito.-C_

Hannibal took Will by the hand and lead him up the staircase, eyes barely noting the small decorations here and there. Ones that he recognized from Will's home in Wolf Trap Virginia.

The bedroom was awash in deep blues and cream colors, with a soft, shag rug beside a large fireplace. His mind was already working on fantasies in which that rug would be put to good use.

"Shall we bathe, dear boy?"

Will nodded, turning and making his way to the open door that revealed the bathroom, which matched the bedroom perfectly. Will's white shirt hit the tile immediately and Hannibal wasted no time in following. Will's lean figure bending over the tub to turn the water on, left Hannibal's trousers uncomfortably tight.

Once Will was satisfied with the temperature of the water, Hannibal hooked his fingers into the man's own trousers, removing them swiftly and efficiently. Will kicked the clothing away and turned, giving Hannibal a perfect view of his body.

The scar remained as expected and Hannibal ran a possessive hand over it, feeling the raised flesh, knowing that he had marked Will there and that his mark would forever be on his Will.

Will tugged at Hannibal's shirt, a silent demand for it to be removed. He smiled in pleasure, running his hands over Hannibal's pectorals and lightly tugging on the hair there.

"Pants too. Come on Dr. Lecter, don't keep me waiting. It would be so terribly _rude_ ," purred the brunet teasingly, already slipping into the water and sitting on the built in step.

Hannibal didn't tease, because to taunt Will would also be to tease himself and he was sure that his arousal couldn't wait any longer. He joined his beloved in the water, enjoying the warmth it provided and how it only seemed to amplify the heat from their joint desire.

Will took a random bottle off the shelf and looked it over. Once deeming it acceptable, he squirted a large amount into his palm and lathered the substance together. He then ran his hands over Hannibal's exposed flesh, fingers pressing in and massaging the blond's shoulders. Water was cupped in his palms and used to rise off the soap, leaving clean skin behind.

And Will, ever the little minx, lifted himself from the seat and planted himself on Hannibal's lap, bringing their erections in close contact and moaning at the feeling. "Dr. Lecter, you seem to have a _problem_ here."

"Mmm, can you help me fix it, dear Will?"

Will bit his lip playfully, lashes fluttering. "I don't think I'm sufficiently stretched, Dr. Lecter. Perhaps you could help me first?"

Hannibal's gaze flickered to the shelf, locating a specific bottle. Chiyoh _had_ really thought of everything. Grabbing it, Hannibal leaned back against the edge of the tub, pulling Will with him until the slighter man was sprawled against him, hips undulating in little, teasing rolls.

Will moaned as Hannibal stretched him, slowly taking him apart with hands that were capable of such terrible but beautiful things.

Hannibal had to admit that none of beauty he had ever created, could match Will as he slowly tore down those walls and brought him close to his end. Will was a one of a kind beauty and Hannibal was now privileged with seeing him every day for the rest of their lives.

He wouldn't waste these precious moments.

"Fuck me already!" gasped the brunet, already wiggling himself back into a seated position. "I want to cum with you inside me, Hannibal."

The next moment Hannibal had his darling Will bent over the side of the tub, hands gripping the edge as his doctor, pounded his still tight channel relentlessly. Hannibal was not merciful, not after all this time. Will knew what this was and he encouraged it with filthy words as he did his best to push back against his lover.

"Fuck yes! You're too- _nnnyeh_ \- too fucking good at this!"

Hannibal's grip tightened even more, pulling Will against him as he palmed the other's cock. The empath came with a shout and Hannibal followed during the clenching of his muscles.

It did come to him much later, that he had meant to have Will on a bed first and foremost, not in the bath. Of course they did eventually get there, after they made use of the rug first.

* * *

"Where do I cut first?" Will asked his husband. Well, his soon-to-be husband.

Hannibal ran a hand over Will's arm, curling his hand around the knife in Will's own hand and directing it over the abdomen. "It'll be a diagonal cut, darling."

Alana screamed as Will took the blade to her flesh. Hannibal was teaching him how to harvest the meat after all, and in true Ripper fashion, their prey had to be alive during the extraction.

" _Lovely work_ ," praised the cannibal, eyes glinting with pride and arousal.

His Will had become a masterpiece in such a short time span. And soon… soon they'd be out hunting for their prey together.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

 _ **Dear Hannibal,**_

 _ **It's about time I responded to your letters, don't you think? After reading them and being so moved by them, I felt it was time to let you know just how I feel about you.**_

 _ **I have always cared for you, though the levels and strength have been growing stronger the longer I have known you. I feel possessive of you. I want you all to myself. I will willingly tear out the eyes of those you look upon you with lust. I will rip them apart and feed them to you on a silver platter.**_

 _ **I want you all to myself. Your dark beauty is mine. You delicious mind is mine. Your love is mine. Just as my love is yours.**_

 _ **Just know that when it comes to obsession, you are no longer the only one bathing in it. I want to see you once again covered in blood. I want you to teach me everything you know. I want everything you have to offer. I want to hunt with you, charm with you, feast with you.**_

 _ **Because it's all mine, Hannibal.**_

 _ **I own you, just as you own me.**_

 _ **Consider the hands that write this letter, for if you ever leave me they will choke the very life out of you, but if you stay, they'll worship you 'till the end of our days.**_

* * *

 **A/N: DONE! THANKS FOR TAKING THIS JOURNEY WITH ME!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Hannigram fics.**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
